The invention relates to uses of an extract of the plant Cordia dichotoma in the cosmetic and pharmaceutical fields, especially the dermatological field.
The plant Cordia dichotoma belongs to the Boraginaceae family which is found particularly in New Caledonia.
This plant is well known in traditional Polynesian medicine for its uses as an anti-inflammatory.
Cataplasms in particular are prepared from this plant.
The emollient properties of this plant are equally as well known as its asepsis properties.